Complicated!
by lala423
Summary: Okay so Lance and Kitty are getting married! And they want theyre friends Rouge and Remy to be as happy as they are so they have a little plan on getting them back together! Will either protest after all that has happened? Or will fate finally bring them together after all this time? Read and find out! Many pairings included!


Author"s Note

Okay so here is my very first Xmen evolution story this story is about Rouge and Remy but also mixing in more pairs you will see along the way!

I hope you like it please r and r and sorry if the format is a little messed up I am doing this all from my phone no more laptop at the moment :(

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rouge's point of view

Kitty and I got together the last of her belongings and waited for Lance to show up with the truck.

"Wow ah can't believe it- your really movin out." I commented.

She smiled at me and sighed.

"I know right? It seems like yesterday we just put the down payment on this place." she had let go pretty much all of her valley girl accent and now kinda talks like normal.

"Yeah and now look at yah, engaged and gettin hitched pretty soon."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that part I can't believe that this weekend im really doing it!" I laughed and rejoiced with her. Living with her these past four years had made me perkier.

"You and Rocky tyin the knot, I totally saw this coming."

She giggled and gazed at the continent sized engagement ring be had given her about a year ago. Lance had really gotten ahead in life started school for business and graduated at the top of his class and surprisingly came into a huge inheritance from his grandmother who had recently passed on.

"Oh mah- how life passes by." I exclaimed.

"Speaking about life, there's something I need to tell you." she looked at me a little worried.

"Oh Kat please don't tell me your knocked up already?" I joked.

"No no nothing like that it's about someone who's coming to the wedding... Lance's best man."

"Yeah John right what about it?"

"Lance chose two best men because he couldn't decide..."

I still didn't catch her drift.

"Yeah and get to the point?" I asked.

" Remy is the other best man." She waited for me to get angry but I didnt, I hadnt thought about him in years - since apocalypse even he left to quickly and without warning I didnt know what to do. But for a moment I went back to where we last met. Well the second- after the time he had kidnapped me.

It was a year after that, we had a huge reunion after apocalypse at the mansion, sort of a celebration of mutants you could say. Kitty and Tabby even got me to get dolled up with a cute and sexy number that I had made a little adjustments to. It was a beautiful summer night in July, everyone was dressed nice and as usual I was alone, everyone had they're other one to enjoy the night with. Even Wanda had someone to share the night with. I wandered into the dark courtyard, wanting to get away from the constant reminder that I didnt have anyone by my side. When I got to the gardens that's where he popped out of nowhere, in his usual clothing hair waved around and those damn red eyes that make me want to melt.

"Why mon cher- why is it that a beautiful girl lahke you is wanderin round without a date for the night?"

"Ah never really had someone lahke that her- hell the last gah I was with ended up in a coma."

"Is that so?" I nodded with sadness going through the memories.

"What about you Rem? No date?"

He shrugged.

"Why no not tonight, no dates for Remy Cherie."

"Oh."

"Why you haven't called me swamp rat yet belle? Or some other name you have for Remy?"

"Not in the mood tonight."

"What the matter mon cher?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like not'ing petite." I sighed and sat down near the edge of the fountain.

"Even if ah wanted someone to be with tonight... It wouldn't be any difference- I still can't touch."

"Maybe things've changed." He said with his thick Cajun accent.

"What are ya talking about Remy of course things haven't changed- Im still the same life sucking freak I was before."

"You ain't a freak belle- you mon cher beautiful." he whispered in my ear so close it made me shiver.

"Ya- know you ain't half as bad as I made you out to be Rem." I smiled at him.

"Oh Mon Cher Remy thanks you." he slicked one peice of hair behind my face.

"Well you ah very welcome... Remy." I smirked at him.

He got even closer to me and whispered.

"My belle won't you close your eyes?" I didnt protest his request and I closed them almost holding my breath.

"Mon amour let yourself go."

I took a deep breath and as I let my breath go he placed his lips to mine. And no fainting or winces of pain I had the second kiss of my life. He was so soft and warm I didnt want it to end ever, his hands traced the outline of my face as of he couldn't get enough.

Then my flashback ended.

"Rouge?"

"Rouge?"

She called my name twice and I was taken from my memory.

"Sorry Kit I was..." I couldn't explain my dramatic pause.

"Daydreaming about Remy?" she asked. I sighed and held back tears with all my might.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well trust me sis- you are gonna knock him dead with the dresses we have coordinates for this weekend, and besides he isn't seeing anyone."

I gave her a smirk.

"You sneaking conniving girl what in the world would ah do without ya?" I asked.

"Oh dont worry about it just when you two get married... I call being maid of honor."

I scoffed in a joking manner.

"Yeah sure Kit." I said with much sarcasm.

"Seriously you need to give it a shot, Lance say he is still totally in love with you."

"Yeah well than why'd he leave me lahke that? He left the night after we..."

"Maybe this is a conversation you should have with him this weekend look you've got two whole days to make a go for it."

"So that's why your stayin the night tonight." I said while laughin.

"Yeah to make sure you walk in and show him the women you've become c'mon Rouge you have changed a lot since then and besides you've got your powers totally in check so there's no reason to hold back."

Lance showed up during our conversation.

"Hey girls." he gave me a slight side hug and gave Kitty the works hug, kiss and grope.

"Hey babe." The silence was sorta awkward.

"So did you tell her?"

I smiled and knew where he was getting at.

"About Remy yeah she filled me in... So what's his deal anyway?"

"He is coming back to Bayville he opened up some big casino resort and is back to stay."

"Wow."

"He doesn't have a date to the wedding you know..." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well its a shame the poor swamp rat didnt bring a date cuz Ah did." Lance gave me a wide eyed look.

"She is kidding Lance I'm gonna help her out tonight with everything- just make sure Remy doesnt chicken out."

I smirked at the plotting couple.

"Damn you two now why on earth would he do that?"

"He thinks you hate him cause of the way he left." Lance said.

"What am Ah suppose to do Lance stay mad forever? Sure the night he left was also the night we - well you already know... it hurt but Id rather have him now then find out that he ran off with some floozy."

Lance smiled.

"He is gonna tell you why." I smiled.

"Good cause he has got a lot of explainin to do for leaving me like that you be sure to tell him at least that."

Lance nodded and got everything together to leave, Kitty walked out with him to say good night and make out for a whole nother half hour while i took a nice long shower to try and get my head together.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

Kittys POV

I looked up at Lance and smiled at him.

"I cant beleive it - Lance two more days." I said holding his hands.

"I know- hey you know its not too late to back out." He joked.

"I wouldnt have it any other way then now."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"God- I love you." He said with such passion in his voice.

"I love you too... if only we could just like escape and be on our own already."

"Soon pretty kitty soon I promise you'll love where we are going to go."

I sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"You know she still loves him... I"ve heard her say his name in her sleep a lot I mean."

He smiled and laighed.

"And he still loves her trust me Kit he did this all for her."

"Did what?"

"Got his life together." I choked back tears happy that my best friend was finally going to get what she wanted.

"I know someone much like him." I talked while burying my head in his chest.

"Yeah I might have given him a few ideas."

"Call me later?"

"Yeah."

He leaned in for one last long good night kiss and I melted.

"I love you Lance."

"I love you too Kathrine."

He finally left and I bolted up to Rouge's room and waited for her to come out of the shower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lance's POV

I finally left Kat's house and made my way back to our new home.

I sat down and grabbed a quick beer and got him to help me unload.

"What-n-the hell took ya so long Rocky? I been sittin here fo hours."

I rolled my eyes at Remy and continued taking boxed out of the truck.

"Hey I was over there sweet talking for ya- you really screwed up this time Rem."

"I know that- trus me, I intend to get what I want."

I stopped and glared at him- he simply gave me an innocent smile and explained.

"Just remember the long line of people waiting to kick your ass if you hurt her again."

"I aint got no intentions like that- I nevah did but beleive me when I tell ya I do love that Cher."

I laughed

"Yeah your ass is wipped."

"Now look who be talkin - you bout to get hitched and take your cher off to ... well wherever it is that you gonna take her."

I laughed along with him and thought of a comeback.

"Yeah at least I've got a girl- at the moment you have no prospects."

He gave me a wide eyed look.

"She changed her mind already?"

"I'm kidding Rem- she still wants ya."

He smiled and looked at his watch.

"I hope so, else I be on my way to try and convince her now."

I could tell that he was serious when he said that- hell when it cam to Rouge he would do anything for her.

"Just wait till tomorrow Rem- let her calm down a bit - Kat told her tonight that you were coming."

Rem and I finished up unloading the truck and headed downtown to a bar and hung out for the rest of the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

Okay long long chapter I know!

Any way i hope you liked this first chapter trust me more and more will be explained about everything!

Please r and r!


End file.
